This invention relates to the structure of a blind adjustment, and in particular to a confining design of an electric controlled blind.
A conventional electrical window blind uses a micro switch to control the rolling on and off, but it can hardly change the angle of the blind and so forth. A recent design was developed, which secures a leading screw on a shaft with a sliding seat secured on the leading screw, thus, when rotating the leading screw, the sliding seat slides along the rail back and forth without rotation. The movement of the sliding seat will stop when it reaches to a bolt securing at one end of the shaft. However, in order to change the position of the bolt, many steps have to be taken. Further, the bolt will be forced directly by the sliding seat and will be ruined or damaged after a certain time of usage.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a structure of a blind adjustment, which is easy to operate and maintain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure of a blind adjustment, which is more stable and lasts longer.